i heart u
by XSTARLESSCITY
Summary: Lily and James have been e-pals for the longest time, without having realized they have been talking to each other. When they finally decide to meet, will things go as planned? Rating might change with later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah so I was just inspired randomly out of nowhere.  
The next chapter will probably be up soon **

**Because I'm bored and have nothing to do whatsoever. XD **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Which is insanely lame.**

**Yes I am completely aware that wizards don't have computers. Get over it. Its my storyline. **

--

When Lily walked through the portrait hole the first thing that she did was drop her bag by the door and run into her room. She logged on quickly to her computer.  
She quickly scanned her friends list and grinned when she saw that he was online.

A bouquet of Lilies has signed on.

QudditchMaster123 has invited you to a private chat room.

Lily smiled, and clicked the 'accept' button.

QudditchMaster123: Saw you were online, but was wondering what took you so long. That annoying roommate of yours bugging you again?

A bouquet of Lilies: Yeah. I honestly wonder sometimes where he gets his motivation sometimes.

Qudditchmaster123: You know you like it. ;)

A bouquet of Lilies: Shut up! You don't see me asking about YOUR roommate!

Qudditchmaster123: That's because you don't like her.

A bouquet of Lilies: I have no reason not to like her! She seems like a perfectly fine girl.  
I just think you should tell her how you feel. Because if I hear one more thing about how insanely beautiful her skin is, or how lovely her hair is...I think I'm gonna puke.

Qudditchmaster123: I've told my feelings to her before, but it's sort of a one sided thing with her. She thinks I'm a complete arse. And besides, I don't see you jumping at the chance to talk to your roommate.

A bouquet of Lilies: That's because mine actually is a complete arse.

Qudditchmaster123: And yet, you still have a major thing for him.

A bouquet of Lilies: But see, I don't think he actually likes me. I just think he does it for the chase.

Qudditchmaster123: What kind of guy would actually do that?

A bouquet of Lilies: Apparently him.

Qudditchmaster123: I agree with you. That guy is a complete arse.

A bouquet of Lilies: Yeah.

A bouquet of Lilies: ...hey, wouldn't it be cool to meet up? I mean, we've been e-pals for a year, and I'd really like to meet you.

Qudditchmaster123: Hmmm...Not such a bad idea. I would really enjoy talking to you in person. How about tonight around 5-ish in the library?

A bouquet of Lilies: Can't wait.

A bouquet of Lilies has signed off.  
Qudditchmaster123: has signed off.

--

**I need to know what you guys thought!**

**Reviews make me happy! and they makes me wanna update faster. wink, wink, cough, cough, hint, hint, nudge, nudge**


	2. Chapter 2

5:00 P.M.

When Lily got to the Library, she-much to her dismay- found it empty. Even the Librarian was nowhere to be found.  
She sighed and walked slowly to the back of the library, looking between each shelf.

'Even for a library, this place is pretty quiet,' Lily thought. 'At this time of day the library is usually filled with students. Weir-'

"Hey Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Wow Potter. Never expected to find you in the library."

She picked up a random book of the shelf and cracked it open, her back still to him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him follow behind her. "Nah. I'm actually waiting for a good friend of mine."

Lily turned around and was about to reply when she saw what James was wearing. It was a light red sweater that clung to his torso lightly, and loose black jeans that hung loosely around his waist. It was a simple outfit but Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Uh well, I guess I'll j-just leave then." Lily said, blushing a light pink as she shut the book.

James caught Lily's wrist as she was putting the book back on the shelf. "Well, I guess we could chat a few minutes…seeing as my friend isn't here yet."

As soon as he touched her a spark shot through her arm and through the rest of her body. Lily looked up at James and their eyes met. Lily looked away quickly and pulled her arm out of James' grasp. "You know, actually I do need to run. Um…Catch you later James."

And with that been said, she ran.

11:00 PM

Aboquetoflilies has signed on.

Qudditchmaster123 has invited you to join a private chat room.

Lily accepted the message and leaned back in her chair.

Qudditchmaster123: Hey…I didn't see you in the library today.

Abouquetoflilies: Oh, sorry about that. Well, I actually ran into someone…and got a little 

sidetracked.

Qudditchmaster123: Oh. That's okay…maybe we should try again tomorrow?

Abouquetoflilies: That's a good idea, while the rest of the school is at Hogsmeade we'll stay back.

Qudditchmaster123: Sounds cool…

Qudditchmaster123: Hey, let's meet in the Heads dormitory.

Abouquetoflilies: Fine with me. As long as you know how to get in

Qudditchmaster123: Oh, I have my connections…:

Abouquetoflilies: Lol. Alright then, tomorrow at 9?

Qudditchmaster123: See you then. (:


End file.
